the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Luminaire
The Luminaire or "The Light which Illuminates the darkness." is a large, human organisation in the Mortal World created by Eiraiha fifty years after taking up her post as the Principal God. The Luminaire are responsible for preaching Her truth as well as ensuring that humans do not fall into lascivious tendencies. It should be noted however, that although Eiraiha held a great deal of contempt for the beings known as "mamonme," She did not perpetuate the killing of said beings. The Luminaire however, became increasingly militaristic and eventually abandoned their original doctrine in favour of a gospel of war against the being known as the Demon Lord and all of her children, namely the mamonme. Under the guise of following the doctrine of Eiraiha, the Luminaire gained control of eleven kingdoms, namely; Caeronne, Eulae, Cambris, Aterie, Labriene, Devensie, Wolstolyn, Mousteri, Aurigna, Beestaere and Fenno. Those who follow the Luminaire are usually devout and pious, they believe it is Eiraiha's will that all mamonme must be purged from the land as they believe mamonme are violent, savage, unreasonable beings whose main goal is to corrupt and destroy the human race. It should be noted however that there are many living in the Kingdoms who do not agree with the Luminaire's ways or believe their lies, but do not go against them for fear of reprisals and the safety of their families. Others are happy to enjoy the safety offered by the Luminaire, however refuse to take part in activities regarding mamonme who have been captured. There are also those who may in fact be labelled vigilantes or abolitionists. These citizens whose names remain unknown have been known to rescue captured mamonme, provide safe-harbour and help them escape to the safety of regions outside the Luminaire Kingdoms. Those who are unmasked are usually vilified, imprisoned or even put to death as an example to those who may decide to follow in their footsteps. As mentioned before The Luminaire Kingdoms are comprised of eleven regions which surround the Sealed Sea of Calavier. While all are under the rule of the Luminaire some districts are more moderate than others. If one could use a sliding scale to denote attitudes of said regions, Fenno, Cambris and Devensie are far more extreme in their beliefs while Labriene and Eulea lean slightly towards a more moderate stance. Aterie and Aurigna are increasingly moderate while Caeronne, Mousteri and Wolstolyn lean the most in favour of moderatism. Nobles living in many of the kingdoms oft attempt to curry favour with the Luminaire in a bid to increase their power and standing. The Luminaire often clashes with the forces of the Demon Lord herself and have had substantial victories as well as crushing defeats. The Luminaire often makes incursions into neutral and open states in an attempt to gain control in the area. It should however be noted that the Luminaire often loses new members who discover the truth of mamonme or note the difference between the Luminaire and Eiraiha's original message. There are very few mamonme living within the Luminaire controlled Kingdoms as those who are caught are often cruelly executed. Humans who have met a mamonme woman and fallen for her often flee the kingdom making use of the small monster friendly town of Bromeri located just west of the border of Caeronne. Being first and foremost a religious organisation, the Luminaire has a strict hierarchy in place, thus members of their kingdom(encompassing all eleven kingdoms) can be ranked as follows; Supreme Monarch, Archbishops, Bishops and Dioceses, Elders, Priests, Lords, Governors, populace. The military branch of the Luminaire is often considered as important as the religious side itself, as such the military side falls under the direct control of the Archbishops themselves. The military is composed of; Inquisitor, Lord, Archmage, Crusaders, Paladins, Knights, Squires, Soldiers (Soldiers' ranks can be split as follows; Men-at-Arms, Mages, Marksmen, Archers, Standard bearers, privates or rookies(those who have only just started out as soldiers.) One must remember however that not all members of the military coterie are fully aware of the truth behind the Demon Kingdom and mamonme-kind's stance. In fact, it is mostly those at the pinnacle of power in the Luminaire, in particular the Supreme Monarch and his Archbishops, Bishops, Dioceses and Inquisitors who are the true minds behind the actions of the organisation, those who operate in the most far flung districts of the Luminaire Kingdoms are usually those most likely to oppose proclamations from the head or question their intentions. The Luminaire controlled Kingdoms are largely free of demon energy and thus are naturally beautiful, humans living in these kingdoms typically live in cities, towns and villages.